Becoming Amu Tsukiyomi Sequel to Ultimate Crisis
by ZombieMouthGirl
Summary: Amu, this is where you say 'I do'." Ikuto said softly into my ear. I blushed a little as I realized he was as nervous as I was. I realized that I'd been waiting for this moment since I'd met him. "I do." I said gently. "You may kiss the bride."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. (DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA)

If you haven't read Ultimate Crisis, you need to because this is the sequel. .

Amu pov:

Rima, Yaya, and I all sat on my floor and talking about things. I had just turned 16 and we talked about how my biggest 'birthday surprise' would be a major part of my future. "So, Amu," Rima said, pulling her blond hair back in a bow. She had honey brown eyes and a smirk on her face.

Yaya smiled and looked mischievously at me. Her brown hair was pulled into pigtails with red ribbons and her brown eyes sparkled like a child's. I had on short, green pajama shorts and a white tank top and I looked at my long, creamy legs with a blush. I knew what was coming next. I sighed and pushed my pink bangs out of my golden eyes.

"As your best girl friends, we need to judge on your decision. How long were you dating Ikuto without us knowing?" Rima questioned. "I—uh—well, I was for about four months. The ones I was in the hospital with a shattered arm as well." I wasn't expecting that question.

"So…you're in LOVE!!" Yaya shouted."Ugh! Shut up! You sound just like my Chara! I had to make them leave and stay in the box tonight." I said. "The box?" Rima asked, one slender eyebrow arching.

"Oh. It's a tiny, white box that I make them go into when they get on my nerves. I put them in there a lot lately. Maybe it's just about Easter." I said. Rima and Yaya looked shocked at me. "AMU HINAMORI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" they shouted at me in unison. "Mean?! They have it made in there! They have furniture from Ami's dollhouse and everything else!"

*anime sweat drop* They started laughing at me. Rima poured water on my shirt. "Let's pour water on the bride!" she laughed. Yaya cheered and squirted her water bottle at me. I coughed and reached for the nearest towel in the floor from my shower earlier to wipe my face from its dripping state.

"You're NOT funny, Rima!" I shouted, pulling my soaked pajamas off. We heard a tapping at my balcony door and it slid open, someone parting the curtain. Ikuto stepped through and looked up, flushing to see I was in my underwear. I turned scarlet and looked at him, grabbing the nearest long t-shirt and pulling it over my head, shoving him out the door and following him, shutting the curtain behind us.

"Ikuto damn it!" I shouted at him after I slid the door closed. He laughed at me and took off his black leather jacket. "Here, you don't need to be getting sick any time soon." He said.

"It's not like I knew you were in you underwear or anything. Lighten up, Amu." He said. "Yeah, well you're my fiancé now and I have the ring to prove it and that's the ONLY reason I haven't slapped you yet." I replied, holding my left hand up. A dark blue diamond was in place on a silver ring around my slender ring finger.

"That's the best part about it." He said seductively, pulling me close. Damn! If it wasn't so cold, I'd be running. But, I didn't feel like running. I just hugged him back. I knew this time he wasn't teasing me. He bent down and kissed me passionately before his cat ears came out and he jumped down.

I watched him jump away and clutched the end of the jacket he'd given me. I was looking forward to the wedding day…

Chapter 1. Lost!

One year later…

AMU POV:

I ran to my black car, digging for my keys. I kept digging around in my XOXO brand purse but couldn't find the keys anywhere! I was already late for my dress fitting!

I finally found the keys and crashed one into the lock, turning it and getting in. I started the car and put on my seat belt, driving as fast as I could without being arrested for reckless driving. Rima was going to kill me and I knew it!

I kept my eyes on the road in front of me. Dam Ikuto! Why did he leave the wedding planning to me of all people?! He knows I'm never on time for anything! Good thing Rhad decided to help because I wouldn't be able to do any of it without her!

Finally arived at the bridal shop and ran through the doors, clutching my purse and heading for the counter. "Hinamori Amu," I said to the woman behind the counter. She checked her computer and said that my opointment was in three minutes.

Being seventeen had changed me. I was now a graduate from high school and I lived in my own apartment. Well, Rima and I shared it. I walked to the back room and saw a man with a tape measure and some pins in a small cushion.

I STILL couldn't believe that I was marrying Ikuto, though it had been all over E News and the internet that the record company's son was marrying a clothes designer. Ikuto's real father had bought Easter and now used it for making good music and Utau sung there.

Tadase was going to be one of the men to follow Ikuto along with one of his old friends from high school, Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi. I had asked him to allow my friends to be part of the wedding and he reluctantly agreed. Yaya and Rima were my bridesmaids and Ami was the flower girl.

The man with the measure told me to take off my clothes and I slapped him. "I didn't say get naked! I meant so they can measure you!" he said, pointing to the women in the corner with measures and white, jeweled fabric.

I blushed and apologized with a short bow. The man left the room and the two women took the tape measures around my chest and waist. "88 inches," one said after measureing my breasts. "Wow! Amu maybe milk did help you when you were little after all!" Ikuto called from the other side of the door. "SHUT UP!" I shouted at him.

When I was done with my dress and Rima and Yaya had picked out theirs, we left for something to eat. We ate at a fast food place and I ordered a salad and water while Rima ordered a burger and so did Yaya. I ate hamburgers every once in a while, but I had to keep my shape, especially since my wedding was in a month!

IKUTO POV:

Amu and I were getting married and I felt sort of guilty for making her plan it, but I had planned something big for afterward. It's nothing perverted so don't go getting any ideas, readers!

Amu had always told me she wanted to do something in school. She always wanted a day where she could be herself and not her 'cool & spicy' façade.

I loved her so much and I wanted to make her happy. When she was hurt before, I wanted to tear Aruto into pieces. I wanted her to moved in with me as soon as we were engaged, but she insisted on living with her friend Rima in some apartment for a while.

I still hadn't tried the Key and Lock together yet. I didn't want Amu to think that I just proposed for that reason and she'd have enough of a hard time with my mom's judgement not to worry about my real feelings.

AMU POV:

Rima, Yaya, and I all went to the mall after we ate and bought some things here and there and window shopped. It was what I always thought of as a wonderful girl time. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

I kept looking over my shoulder. I felt like I was an idiot, but it just felt creepy. I laughed and talked normally with Yaya and Rima, but I couldn't feel normal. I looked at my pink BlackJack slider phone for the time. I was able to weasel my way out of a manicure that would take two hours and began to walk to my car only to realize I'd come with Rima and my car was being driven by Ikuto.

I sighed and began to walk down the sidewalk. I knew it would be okay because the weather was nice, but the sun was setting and I had a thing about being out after dark. After being hit by a car and getting the hell beat out of me before, I had every reason to be a little edgy. Aruto still hadn't been found but was supposed to have survived the bombing of Easter.

I stuck my hands in my tight, black sweatshirt's pockets in the front and walked down the sidewalk. My pink hair went to my waist now and I had it pulled back so it wouldn't be in my face.

The sun sank low behind the tall buildings of the city and the sky got dark and filled with stars. I loved to see the stars, but they were hard to make out from the lights of the city. I decided to take the Alley Cat route and walked into a familiar alley.

I didn't know why I had the funny feeling of being watched, but I did. "Hinamori Amu," a deep voice croaked. I felt shivers go up my back as I turned to see a man with dark-brown hair and a wrinkled face. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

My face deepened with fear in every detail. "A-Aruto…" I breathed. "Yes, Hinamori Amu. The Joker." He said with hate dripping from his voice. I shivered as he stepped closer and I took a step away from him. "S-stay away from me. I have a phone on me and Ikuto's first on speed dial." I said warningly. I dug into my short jeans skirt and took out my BlackJack. "Don't come any closer!" I shouted.

I backed until I felt the brick wall behind me. "Go ahead and call my step son. I could kill you now and have you out of the way before he had a chance to start a car." Aruto said darkly. He was right. He was going to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it. My Chara had been left at my apartment. I felt helpless again.

"Stay away damn you!" I shouted hoarsely at him. He kept stepping towards me until he was inches away and I could feel his breath on me. I shook with fear.

He pulled a handgun from his pocket and held it to my flat stomach under my breasts. I inhaled sharply at the feeling of it through my shirt. I couldn't speak. I was choked with fear and I could hardly breathe.

He loaded it and it was ready to fire. Then, he lifted it and held it by his side. "I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to let you live a little longer. But, rest assured, I will kill you very soon. Watch your back Amu Hinamori, and don't breathe a word to my son or you'll be short one groom before you're shot." With that, he left. I was trembling all over and slid down the wall and began sobbing harshly.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't lose Ikuto but I was so terrified. I had to endure the torture of being all alone again. NO! I thought I had been through all that! No! I was lost again into Easter's mix.


	2. Chapter 2 The Bet

Chapter 2. The Bet

AMU POV:

I called Ikuto to come get me after Aruto left. I was scared so I didn't tell him about Aruto being there at all.

It felt terrible to keep something important from him, but she couldn't have him killed. This was what had happened last time! I had been roped into being Easter's servant because they threatened to kill Ikuto before and they ended up turning me to fight Ikuto.

I woke up in mine and Rima's room of the apartment and I lay in my bed in my mint-green pajamas with strawberries on them. I sat up and yawned, taking a brush off the dresser and running it through my smooth, straight hair.

I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cold cereal and began to eat it. The thought that it was Saturday eased me a little, but then I remembered I had to meet Ikuto in two hours just because he wanted to see me. Why would he do that? Just because I have a wedding to plan? _Because he loves you. _Something in my head replied.

After a hot shower and brushing my hair and teeth, I got dressed into a pair of slim-cut jeans and an orange t-shirt that was small and outlined my curves. I grabbed my purse off the table and left Rima a note on the fridge.

I climbed into my car and started it, driving out of the complex's parking lot. I drove through the traffic-free roads for a while and pulled my black Jeta into the parking lot of a small restaurant. I walked into the building and I went to the waiter's desk in the front.

"Hinamori Amu," I said to him, knowing we had reservations. "I'm sorry," the waiter said. I sighed. "Mrs. Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I replied. I'd get Ikuto for that later. "Right this way, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, it's a pleasure," the waiter said delightfully. He had a black, greased-down mustache and the same kind of hair.

I smiled sweetly and followed him through several booths and tables. I sat down at a booth and waited for Ikuto because (no surprise) he wasn't there yet. I wouldn't was stood up. I kept thinking all through last year that marrying Ikuto was too good to be true and that at any minute he'd call it off and would have been a joke. I didn't think Ikuto was that cold cruel, but I didn't think I deserved him.

I guess I really couldn't pound him for using his name for the reservations, I mean, I would have to get used to saying that anyway. I sighed and heard my phone vibrate. How long had it been doing that?

I dug in my purse and took it out. I answered and Rima was on the other end. "Amu-chan, Yaya and I are at the bridal shop getting our dresses re-fitted and we'll be over to meet you later at the movies okay?" she said. I mentally slapped myself. The day before I'd made plans to go to the movies later that day with Yaya and Rima.

"I'll be there, Rima," I told her, hanging up. I slid my phone back into my purse and zipped it shut just as Ikuto walked in. He was wearing a black hoodie with some black jeans. I had to admit, he knew how to dress his street clothes well.

He sat down across from me and I glared at him, still pissed about what he'd put her name down as. "I'm not Amu Tsukiyomi yet," I said when he smirked at me. "But you will be," he said. "The key word there is yet!" I said.

"Exactly," he said to me. I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Would you \knock it off? You can cool it with your façade, all right?" he said. "What façade?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"What you don't seem to get is that you'll be with me for the rest of your life and you don't need to act like that around me." He said. "I think I can wait forever if it irritates you." I replied stiffly.

He sighed. "Forever is a long time." I glanced at him and then turned away again. "So?" I replied. "This isn't the real you and I'll force that blushing, insecure girl out soon enough so that you can show me her again."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. "You're on," Ikuto accepted. This was going to be interesting.

IKUTO POV:

This was going to VERY interesting indeed. I'd have to come up with some things that would get Amu to bring out her real self. It was very strange to be making a bet with Amu like when we were kids. Brought back a lot of memories, too.

I looked at her with a smirk and she smiled evilly. She actually thought she could beat me at my own game. Now I know why I proposed to her, well at least one of the many reasons.


	3. Chapter 3 Returned Friends

3. Last Minute Plans

AMU POV:

I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it back in a hurry after throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my white teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my purse off the table and headed out the door in a rush. I was going to be late AGAIN.

I started my car and drove out of the parking lot. I drove down the road as fast as possible. Today was the wedding rehearsal! I was technically late for my own wedding! I was just thanking Buddha that it was just the rehearsal.

I pulled into a huge parking lot in front of a giant, glass building. I jumped out of the car and was relieved to see that most of the bride's maids and groomsmen weren't there yet. I sighed and went to bottom floor of the church where Rima and Yaya were helping each other into their silk, violet-blue dresses.

"Amu-chan! You're finally here!" Rima said. Yaya was zipping the back of her dress up and I headed for the white gown with pearls and white beads on it made with silk white fabric. I stripped and pulled the dress up.

"Rima, zip me," I said, turning my back to Rima. She zipped it up easily and the dress hugged my slim figure and I put on some white slippers. I ran with them about a half-minute from time and Yaya and Rim stood on the side. I stood in front of the door and it was twenty seconds until time for me to walk in. "Amu-chan! Flowers!" Rima said, tossing a bouquet of white roses to me.

I caught them just as the double doors opened and I could hear the organ playing the Bridal March. I hoped the real wedding wouldn't be so rushed of time to get ready but I couldn't let myself be nervous about it.

I walked down the long, white carpet that went between several rows of cushioned benches. I saw Ikuto in his tux at the end of the aisle. His midnight blue locks was normal and he looked at me with sapphire eyes that made me feel warm.

The priest in a white robe stood between Ikuto and I. I was very nervous. "Hinamori Amu, do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. "I do," I said. "The ring," the priest said calmly, nodding to Ikuto.

He took my wedding ring with the dark-blue diamond in it and held my small, slim hand and put it on my slender ring finger.

I did the same with a golden band and put it on his finger. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do you take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked. Ikuto said, "I do," and looked longingly at me.

"You may kiss the bride." He said. Ikuto kissed me and I kissed back, something I wouldn't see myself doing three years before. "And that wraps the rehearsal for today. I'll see you all again on the wedding." The priest said with a bow.

Before I left the room to follow Rima and Yaya to the dressing rooms, I felt a strong hand grab my arm softly. I looked up to see Ikuto. "Amu, will you leave with me today?" he asked. I was a little taken aback, but smiled and nodded once.

"Rima, unzip me," I said. Rima unzipped the back of my gown and I let the damn thing fall to the ground and then carefully put it in the plastic protective wrapping and hung it up with Rima's and Yaya's dresses. I pulled on my clothes again and picked up my purse.

"Rima-chan, can you drive my car home for me? I'm riding with Ikuto." I said, turning to the blond. "Of course," she said nicely. I walked up the stairs to the church's main floor and met Ikuto in the parking lot.

He had a dark blue (no surprise there) sports car. He had on his black hoodie again and some regular jeans. He let me inside and then drove on. "So, Amu…" Ikuto started.

"Last night you seemed sort of edgy when I picked you up. And why did you leave the mall on foot when you know it's not safe yet?" he said. "I can take care of myself Ikuto," I said. "I had to fight you, remember? I know you can, but I can't let you get hurt again."

_Ikuto! Don't do this to me now!_ I heard myself groan in my head, but kept it to myself. "Well, I won't be lost, okay? I can do some things on my own." I said. "I hope you'll talk to me, when we're married. I hope you feel that you can talk to me about anything. I don't want any secrets from either of us, Amu." Ikuto said, looking at the road.

"You still haven't told me how you made it out of that explosion alive," I brought up, trying to turn the tables. "Yoru gave me the nine lives of a cat when we were transformed, okay? I told you that." Ikuto told me. The year before, I'd lost my Chara about a month after turning 16 because I'd grown up. Ikuto had lost his a month before mine.

I could tell by the way he said the name that he missed Yoru as much as I missed Ran, Miki, and Suu. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." I apologized.

Ikuto kissed me before he left and I went inside. I felt all fluttery when I was around him now. I was really VERY happy about marrying him. I guess I still had to get used to that 'blushing bride' feeling.

I unlocked the door to find Rima and Yaya sitting on the couch and watching something or other on TV. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of sweet, iced tea. I was tired and went to my room and lay on the bed.

I thought of what Aruto had said. No! No! No! I was sure I had gotten away from working for Easter. If he was still alive, why'd he wait this long after the explosion to come after me? I punched my pillow harshly out of frustration. "Ran! I could use some of your cheering!" I said in a terrible way.

Was I going insane, or did something just…hit me in the head? I looked up. One hit, two hits, three hits on the head! What was going on?! I sat up and looked at my sheets, unbelieving what I saw. A feeling overwhelmed me and my façade. I'm not sure if it was happiness, sadness, or anger. But I burst out laughing, crying, and punching the bed all at the same time.

There were three, one green, one pink, one blue. All of them were the eggs I'd spent all those years with. "Ran! Miki! Suu!" I shouted happily. I picked up all of the eggs in a crushing hug and still cried and laughed at the same time.

The eggs broke into two pieces each and out of the pink one came a little cheerleader with a visor, a pink dress, pink eyes, a heart visor, and tiny pink pom poms. Out of the blue on came a blue-haired Chara in a blue dress and she had a small, blue art bag. The green one hatched and a white-blond-haired Chara popped out in a green Amsterdam outfit and green eyes. "Amu-chan! You're getting married to Ikuto-sama!" Ran cried as she waved her pom-poms happily. "We're so proud of you, Amu-chan!" Suu said.

"You've grown a lot in the past year!" Miki said, digging out her miniscule sketch log. She flipped through it until she found a sketch of me leaning against a wall and the wind blowing my hair tie out. My hair had been blowing in my face. It took me a minute to realize it was me and not some drawing of a goddess. -_-' (Not very modest, I know.)

I couldn't help but smile while tears fell down my flushed face. "Why are you guys here?" I asked through a sob of joy. Ran smiled and winked under her pink visor. "Amu-chan, we're here because you may be an adult, but you are having childish feelings." She said. I looked blandly at her. *Anime sweat drop*

"That's not what she means!" Miki said quickly. "All it means is that you need the guidance of your Charas right now." she said. -_-' _Still doesn't help anything. _

"Why, exactly, do I need your guidance?" I asked. "Because, Amu-chan! You are unsure of yourself right now!" Ran said as though it was obvious. "Well it's not exactly like I can tell since I always feel that way!" I said in a defensive way.

"You have to prove to yourself that you really love Ikuto before you marry him, Amu-chan." Miki said. "Of course I love Ikuto!" I almost shouted. "We know, Amu-chan. But you need to prove it to yourself before you can be alright marrying him."

I sighed and looked at my slim legs tucked under me uncertainly.


	4. Chapter 4 PreWedding Jitters

Chapter 4. Pre-Wedding Jitters! .

AMU POV:

I spent the next few weeks running around like a headless chicken all over Tokyo and the Kanto area trying to find thumb-sized dresses for my Chara, (I finally found some in the Barbie aisle) .' the right kind of rice cakes for the reception, the right thread to repair the tear in Rima's bride's maid dress, -don't ask- and I had to find Ikuto a birthday present!

Damn December 1st for getting there so fast! I tried to think of what he'd like because maybe that would prove to my Chara that I really loved him. I couldn't explain how much he meant to me.

I now ran through the mall, looking in all the stores that reminded me of Ikuto, like Spencer's but it was too perverted even for Ikuto, Hot Topic was okay, but nothing really said 'Ikuto' to me, and I even tried Old Navy! I finally just almost tore my hair out as I sat, defeated by karma, on the bench in front of a fountain.

I was too irritated for this right now! "Amu-chan! Why don't you stop pushing yourself? It's not healthy, especially for a bride-to-be." Ran said. I sighed. "It's a lot of work! And it's such a pain!" But I then smiled without showing my teeth and looked at my hands in my lap, clenching to the end of my denim short-skirt. "But, I can't help but go all-out for him. Ikuto just has that effect on me. It's like I can't get him off my mind at all."

My Chara all smirked at each other and exchanged looks of knowing. I hate it when they do that! "What did I say now?" I asked with a sigh. "Nothing, Amu-chan!" Miki replied. "Like I believe that! Especially when it's you who's saying it!" I said.

I finally found a present for him. I had it wrapped and I put it in my purse. "What'd you get him, Amu-chan??~~Desu!" Suu asked me. "I'm not telling you guys until you tell me what you know that I don't," I replied simply.

"That's no fair, Amu-chan!" Ran complained. "I never said I was fair," I answered her whine. "Oh crap! I was supposed to meet Rima and hour ago!" I shouted, checking my phone. I had eight missed calls from Rima! Oh! Damn the vibrate button!

I ran to my car and arrived at apartment and thought I was in the clear…until I flipped on the light in my room. I shouted in surprise. Rima was glaring at me from my bed and her expression was so scary, I thought perhaps it was Sieya-Soma from back in elementary school! I sighed heavily. "Geese Rima! You don't need to look so evil when someone flips on the lights! It's terrifying!"

"You never returned the calls and you didn't even call to cancel! I waited for you for three hours!" Rima said darkly. "I know! I'm soooo sorry!" I said, bowing. "Whatever," she said, shrugging and her face was back to its normal look of pretty and she walked out, smiling. I looked at the door for about five minutes after she was gone. "Hormonal much?" I said. *Anime sweat drop*

IKUTO POV:

I had my hands folded behind my head and I sat on a roof. I had to climb the ladder since I didn't have Yoru. Speaking of him, I could really use him right about now. I was a wreck of nerves for the wedding.  
I loved Amu and that's why I was so nervous. I was afraid someone might stand up and object (Like ALL of my groomsmen or Utau) or she might object. My world would fall apart if Amu objected.

She wasn't going to object because she was just as nervous as I was, and I'd still go through with it, no matter if I had to have a crazed woman and my groomsmen escorted out in the process.

"So, this is what they call pre-wedding jitters, huh? Pathetic." I said, smirking to myself. "Ikuto-nya!" My eyes shot open from resting and I sat up straight. A small Chara with yellow eyes, blue hair, a large silver cross on his chest, a tail, and cat ears floated in front of me. "Y-Yoru!?" I said, blinking the confusion out of my eyes. "Did you miss me-nya?!" Yoru asked, batting at my bangs with one of his paws. I regained my own façade and swatted him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I hardly noticed you were gone." I said, lying back again on my hands. "That's cold, Ikuto-nya!" Yoru said. "How about a test drive-nya?!" he asked me. I opened one eye and smirked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." I answered, standing up. "Ikuto's heart! Unlock!" Yoru said. "Character Transformation! Dark Lynx!"

**Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer! Please review because it makes me HAPPY and I can write faster. So, if you want to know what happens soon, review. Jobrolover, this chappy was for you and thanks for the hilarious review. Keep the funny coming!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ikuto's Realization

Chapter 5. Ikuto's Realization

IKUTO POV:

I was hurrying to get to the mall so I could hopefully catch Amu there before she went back home. She told me she'd have to meet Rima at twelve and it was about two, but, knowing Amu, she probably was extremely late. So I decided to check the mall first. I was running there because I had Yoru back.

I opened the doors and ran to the front desk of a restaurant. "Can you page someone for me?" I asked. "Would Amu Tsukiyomi please come to the front entrance? You're party is waiting," the announcer's voice came over the entire mall. I wasn't going to let her forget she was going to be my wife in about two weeks.

Ten minutes later, I realized I must've just missed her and went back outside, character changed with Yoru, and began to take off for her and her friend's apartment. It was a nice neighborhood and the air smelled nice, but Amu would be living with me in a few weeks.

AMU POV:

A few minutes after my Chara returned, I'd gotten into the shower and washed my hair, brushing my teeth afterwards. I got into a short skirt that was dark-blue and a tight, midnight-blue shirt. (It had become my favorite color because of Ikuto.) I pulled my waist-length hair back with a hair tie and went into the living room.

A knock at the door took me from the show I was watching and I stood, bumping my knee hard on the edge of the coffee table. Cursing under my breath, I rubbed my knee cap and opened the white door. "T-Tadase-kun," I blinked the surprise from my eyes.

Tadase had golden hair just past his ears but it wasn't anywhere near as soft or cool as Ikuto's. He smiled at me. "Hinamori-san—I mean, Ts-Tsukiyomi-senpai, may I come in?" It was like calling me by Ikuto's last name hurt his mouth.

"Sure," I said. I stepped aside and let him in. "You're knee; are you all right?" he asked. "Huh? How did you know—oh," I looked down at my knee. It was red but not swollen yet. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell," I answered.

"Come here, I'll look at it for you." Tadase said to me, going into the kitchen and turning the faucet on. I sat down and lifted my long, slender leg onto the table, forgetting I had a skirt on and quickly pulling it onto the couch before Tadase turned back again.

He had a wet rag in his hand with a bowl full of water. He took the rag out and held onto my leg, putting the cloth around my knee. Just then, the door opened and I looked to see my worst nightmare.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

IKUTO POV:

I tried opening the front door, but it was locked. I took out the house key Amu had given me in case I really needed it. I opened the door and saw that Kiddy King, holding MY Amu's slender leg in his hand and she was wearing a short skirt!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I bellowed, fuming at that Kiddy King. Amu pulled her leg away and stood up. "Amu, why is HE here and what did he do to you?!" I asked Amu, trying not to shout.

"Ikuto, calm down! I hurt my knee and Tadase was trying to—" "GET OUT RIGHT NOW, HOTORI!" I shouted before she could finish, picking Tadase up by his shirt and heaving him out the door. "IKUTO!" Amu shrieked. "I come in here and he's seducing my fiancé!! What did you expect me to do?!" I asked.

"If you'd listen, I HURT MY KNEE AND HE WAS TRYING TO HELP!" Amu repeated loudly and slowly. I blinked. I was still VERY angry at that—that arsonist! It was annoying in the past when he tried thought he could defeat me, but THIS; this was MY territory. He had dragged it too far this time!

"Get your stuff, Amu; you're moving in with me. TODAY." I emphasized. Amu looked at me like she thought I was joking. "I'm serious. You're not going to be around that idiot anymore." I told her.

She was going to protest, but instead sighed and went into the hall. A few minutes later, I heard sobbing from back in the hall. Maybe I sort of forced her into it, but she wasn't staying where that Tadase could see her.

She came out of the back with a duffle bag and a small pink-and-black plaid case strapped around her small waist. Her beautiful golden eyes were slightly pink and puffy. She wiped her eyes and walked past me and to my midnight-blue convertible.

I followed her as I shut the door behind me.

2 HOURS LATER ON THE WAY TO IKUTO'S MANSION:

I drove and we were almost there. Amu had been looking out of the window for the past two hours and I could've sworn she was crying. She wouldn't look at me. "Amu, I'm sorry. Really; but I didn't want you to get hurt like that," I said.

AMU POV:

I was crying silently, leaning my head on the cold glass of the window. "Amu, I'm sorry. Really; but I didn't want you to get hurt like that," Ikuto said suddenly. I lifted my head and turned to face him, a look of shock and surprise on my face. "I-Ikuto…?" I said quietly.

My face was tearstained and I felt like I looked ridiculous. "Ikuto, I'm not upset with you. I thought for sure you'd be pissed at me for letting that happen." I said. "No, I'm furious with Kiddy King, but you're not to blame for it."

We pulled into a gravel drive and passed through some HUGE black-iron gates. There were several green trees and the lawn was huge. At least three white-stone fountains were placed throughout the mansion's yard.

The house itself was four stories high and was completely white and looked almost like the pictures of the states' capital I'd seen before, only much, much larger. Ikuto helped me out of the car and we walked to the door. A butler in a black tux with white hair opened the door and bowed to us. "Master Tsukiyomi," he said and Ikuto nodded.

The curved stairs led up forever it seemed! The white-marble floors were so clean that I could see my reflection in them! I gasped when I saw how messy my hair had gotten and my eyes were still swollen.

Ikuto put his arm around my shoulders and led me up the stairs and to the third floor. He stopped outside the biggest doubled-door I'd ever seen. It was outlined with gold and the color was white. Next to it was the same kind of door.

"This is your room and mine is next to it, okay?" Ikuto said, standing behind me. I nodded and he opened the door. Inside was a HUGE bed with a canopy and a purple bedspread and pillows to match. Red roses were in bouquets around the room and most of it was purple.

"We'll be sharing a room after the wedding." He said, then he was gone. I sighed and walked in, closing the doors so I could change my clothes.

I put on some jeans that hugged my small thighs and a red shirt that hugged my middle. I plopped back in the bed. I opened my Chara case to find the three eggs still not moving. They were all still asleep.

I took them out and put them gently on the pillow and put the case on the dresser. I stretched up and looked at the door. This was going to be a little different from what I was normally used to. But, I still had my Charas and Ikuto. Yes…I'd always have Ikuto.


	6. Chapter 6 Amu: Targetted!

Chapter 6. Amu: Targeted!

AMU POV:

My room was very nice but I saw, aside from the bathroom, there was another door. I grew suspicious when I thought it might be a way to Ikuto's room, but I didn't really do anything about it.

I decided to sneak out for a while and head for the city again, hopefully to apologize to Tadase-kun. I snuck out of the front gate, leaving a note for Ikuto so he wouldn't worry, but couldn't stop me.

It was wild that it was only a five minute walk to the city. I went straight to Tadase's house and knocked. "Hina—I mean, Tsukiyomi-senpai," Tadase answered the door. "Is Ikuto with you?" he asked, looking both ways outside the door. "He's not here. I came to apologize." I answered.

"It was nothing, really. I don't blame you at all. I know it must've looked pretty bad in Ikuto's eyes, I probably would've done the same. I hope he isn't mad at you…?" he said.

"No; he's pretty pissed at you, though," I said, laughing nervously. He smiled. "I'm sure, but he's always hated me; we were born hating each other, I guess." He said. "I have to get back before Ikuto flips." I said, turning and leaving.

I saw it was getting dark and I began to run. "Just my luck! It looks like it's about to rain!" I complained, taking cover on a nearby porch. I always got stuck in the rain! Ikuto was going to be very worried and the worst part was that he was most likely going to Tadase's house to look for me! This all SUCKED!

NORMAL POV:

Amu gasped when she saw the shadow in the rain ahead. Her golden eyes widened as it took a step forward. She took off running down the sidewalk. She didn't look back but she heard feet running behind her.

"Why won't you people leave me alone?!" she screamed, running. ((Sounds like my mom on the phone with salespeople. XD ))

She tripped and fell face-first into the mud. What a time to trip! And what the frick did she trip on anyway?!! She turned over and gave Aruto the most evil look she'd ever given anyone. "What the hell do you want with me now?" she growled angrily. Aruto looked down at her with his dark face and picked her up forcibly by the hair. She grimaced but had an angry look back on as soon as she was hoisted.

AMU POV:

I glared evilly and coldly at Aruto. "I came to fight you," he said. He pulled a gun. "That's not a real fight if you came here to shoot me!" I shouted. He pointed the gun at my chest. "What will you do now, Hinamori Amu? You can't transform; my good for nothing step-son isn't here; do you see how helpless you really are now?" he sneered.

I stood and pushed the gun away. I smirked. "Bring it on,"

IKUTO POV:

Amu went to town, but I couldn't find her anywhere! Not even at that loser's house. But why would she go there anyway? I walked around aimlessly in allies and in the streets.

As I walked, I felt something strange. It was like an old enemy made you feel. I closed my eyes for a second and then felt something ram into me. I fell backward and hit the ground hard. "What's the big idea damn it?!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and saw a tall girl with long golden hair and swollen, honey-brown eyes looking down at me.

"You're Rima, right?" I asked. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BASTARD!!" she screamed at me. I looked like an idiot I'm sure, by the look I was giving, but what the heck was she talking about?

"What's your problem?" I asked, standing up and rubbing the back of my head. I felt a sharp sting in my face as Rima smacked me. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked. She was crying. "It's your fault! Amu didn't tell anyone because she wanted to protect YOU! It's all because of you! She's fighting alone and unarmed now and if she dies, you'll regret the day you met her!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "EASTER YOU DUMBASS!!" Rima screamed at the top of her lungs shrilly.

"You only thought Aruto gave up! He made it clear to me and the other former Guardians that he was determined to kill Amu and would! She didn't say anything so we thought she was okay, but she only kept quiet because she wanted to protect you!"

"Oh my God! Where is she?!" I almost shouted, getting to my feet. "The Chara are trying to figure that out! We all had them returned to us because of this!"

AMU POV:

I stood in front of Aruto, pointing a gun at me. To my surprise, he laughed evilly and threw the gun to my feet. "Take it; you'll need to if you want to live," he said. I didn't like the sound of that. Was this a game to him? Why didn't he just shoot me if he wanted me dead so badly?

Still, I needed to live for now so I took the handgun and loaded it. "What's the point of this?" I demanded, looking evilly at him and aiming the gun carefully.

"I have a mage who can easily kill you when I say. But I want to have some fun first." Aruto replied. "A-A mage?" I couldn't believe it! I was as good as gone if he really had a mage with him! A tall man with green eyes and black hair stepped out from behind him. He was the same height as Ikuto and wore a Cross High uniform.

I recognized him instantly and my eyes grew wide. "Y-you! You're Ikuto's best man!" I said in disbelief. He smirked at me evilly, unlike Ikuto's. "You know, I thought you would have figured out that I was with Easter by now." He said. "I may be five years younger than Ikuto, but so are you and you know age doesn't matter when it comes to power, Hinamori Amu." He said my name with as much hate as Aruto did.

I glared evilly at them both. "I'm FREE now! I'll never assist you again! You won't hurt Ikuto while I'm here!" I screamed. "Amu-chan!" a familiar light voice shouted as I pointed the handgun at Aruto's head.

Small, thin arms were thrown around my arm and my torso. I had a look of surprise on my face and looked into the crying face of Yaya. "Yaya…" I said. "Please don't do it, Amu-chan! You would never kill someone!" she cried. "You're in the way!" the mage shouted, sending a blinding orb flying our direction. My golden eyes widened and I shoved Yaya aside shouting, "Look out!"

I tried to move, but the orb went straight through my body, blood flying out both parts. I was thrown over in the force and rolled painfully and quickly, more like bounced across the sidewalk with crashing really. I landed unconscious on the road, a full, dark pool of thick and terrible blood spilling out of my body and painting the pavement.

IKUTO POV:

I was turning the corner when the blond suddenly stopped. I saw the terror in her brown eyes and I followed her gaze. I almost passed out. Amu was crashing across the pavement and then landed with a thud on her side, unconscious. A thick and huge pool of blood went flowing out of her stomach and her face was white as a sheet.

Rima had tears in her eyes as she stared in disbelief. I couldn't say anything and I heard her scream. "AMU-CHAN!!!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Mystery Child

Chapter 7. The Mystery Child

IKUTO POV:

I was in shock and couldn't move or speak, not believing my eyes. I almost choked and Rima threw up where she stood. Amu was bleeding so much; there was no time to get her to a hospital. That bastard that had thrown Amu into her death looked arrogant. It was Yuki Minagi and he was my friend in school. He was still at Cross High as a senior and he was the best man for mine and Amu's wedding.

I finally gained my movement again and ran toward Amu. I turned her over as carefully as I could. She was so pale and some blood was on the side of her face. When I tried to place her head somewhere other than the road, I pulled my hand away to find it covered with blood as well. She had busted the back of her head pretty badly and scraped her legs and arms.

The main wound was the severe bleeding in her stomach. That spell had shot right through her body! I put my ear to her chest. It was faint but I defiantly heard a heartbeat. I heard it start to falter and then it stopped. "Amu! No! Don't die on me!" I shouted, pounding her on the chest with both fists linked. I was trying to push some air out and then I blew some in. I didn't know CPR! Hell! I couldn't even spell it!

Still, I couldn't lose Amu. I pressed an ear back to her heart and couldn't hear it so I hit her chest twice and then blew some more air into her. I checked again and the beating was slow and barely there but there was still enough to keep her alive for now.

I then focused on the wound. I pressed both hands into the flowing crimson red. I know my eyes were hostile. "Why won't the bleeding stop!?? Damnit!" I shouted, pressing down her wound. The scent of Amu's blood made me feel like my world was crashing again.

"Amu, stay with me! Come on, you're tougher than this, Amu!" I shouted at her. "Ikuto, let me take Amu! You and the girls take care of this guy. I'll take her somewhere safe and I'll call you when you're done here, I swear it!" Kukai was suddenly running around the corner. I nodded and bit onto my sleeve, tearing it into a long strip of black that was wide and tied it securely around Amu's middle. I hoped it'd stop the bleeding long enough for Kukai to get her to a safe place where she could get help.

Kukai nodded, his brown hair falling into his green eyes as he did so. He held out his arms and I gently placed Amu in them and he began to run. Yuki tried to follow him, but I jumped up, Character Changing, and I sliced his arm, flipping up. "You're battle is with me now. You're going to die for what you did. I'll tear your face off of your skull!"

KUKAI POV:

I ran down the road with Amu pressed against me. She was like a sister and I couldn't lose her. I knew where I was going and I also knew Ikuto wouldn't like it. But it was the only place and person I KNEW I could trust with Amu.

I ran up the walk and kicked the door harshly. "TADASE! OPEN UP! AMU'S GONNA DIE!" I shouted. A light flipped on inside and I heard a loud noise like someone bounding down stairs. The door flew open and Tadase stood in some jeans and a green t-shirt.

"What happened to her?" Tadase almost shouted, looking horrified at Amu. "I knew Ikuto would have to take it out on someone! I didn't think he'd go that far, though!"

I shook my head. "No, it's a mage from Easter. She was blown clean through by a spell while trying to save Yaya. Ikuto and the girls stayed back to cover my get away." I explained. Tadase cleared the door and I carried Amu to the couch, gently putting her down.

"We've gotta get an ambulance," Tadase told me. I shook my head again, looking at my blood-covered hands from holding Amu. "If we do that, they'll know where an ambulance is flying that fast. I have a feeling I was followed already." I explained. "I need to wash my hands. You have a shirt I can borrow?" I asked.

"Third drawer upstairs in my room." He replied.

AMU POV:

THE PAIN HURT LIKE HELL. I knew I'd be finished because of that gay guy! Damn him! But I couldn't really do anything. I mean, was I supposed to have let it hit Yaya? I would never make her go through this pain.

I could literally feel the life draining away from my body and it felt like I was only three pounds and I hurt EVERYWHERE. It was just like before. They intended to kill me again. I wasn't going to give up yet though. I had to live. My biggest dream had been realized. I was getting married. To Ikuto, too.

I kept fighting and I could see nothing but black. It wasn't wise do that, I knew. Because, when Death wants you, no matter how you fight, he'll get you. If you fight, it'll just hurt you worse. And I had escaped Death my fair share of times. He was going to be determined to get me this time. But I had to hold on long enough to tell Ikuto something.

I felt a hand go over my face, though I only saw black. I couldn't move, so I imagined it to be Ikuto. It felt so nice to feel something warm in all this cold. So cold…

I wanted to tear that bastard apart, but I had to be with Amu right now, so I followed her scent after the others ran. Yuki and Aruto had disappeared. They were no doubt going to look for Amu. I couldn't catch her scent for a while so I had to follow the smell of her…blood.

I ran to Tadagay's house, unfortunately. I threw the door open, not bothering to knock and saw Amu on the couch. Amu's shirt was lifted and Kukai was wrapping bandages that were half white, half red around her.

I was going to strangle that Tadagay when I saw his shirt had been put on her. Kukai stopped me. "I changed her shirt and she's like my little sister. I made Tadase leave the room while I did and he still isn't coming back in until I get her cleaned up."

I nodded and went to sit beside Amu. She was still pale. "I-I'm trying as hard as I can, Ikuto, but I don't think she'll make it." Kukai said. It sounded like it hurt him to say it. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but…I cried. It was silent, but for the first time in my life, I cried.

I placed my hand on the side of her thin face. I held onto her hand, thinking, _Please don't die. I may not have made it clear, but I need you._

It seemed stupid to be thinking like that, but Amu just had that affect on me. I couldn't even resist a piece of toast with strawberry jelly on it anymore because it smelled like her.

Something happened that moment that made me feel the biggest relief I had ever felt in my life. Amu's eyes opened slowly. "Somehow, I seem to always attract an alley cat, don't I? It's always the same one, too." She said, trying to hide the pain she was in.

AMU POV:

Ikuto's eyes were red. "Ikuto…were you…_crying_?" I asked, gritting the hurt it caused to even breathe. He looked like he might just burst into tears again, but instead, he grabbed me as softly as he could and held onto me, like a clinging, well…alley cat.

I hugged him back, though it hurt. I could bite past the pain now that he was there.

"Ikuto, it's okay now," I said. "Kukai, am I going to live?" I asked. "I'm not sure…" Kukai said, looking like he might cry himself.

A loud sound came from outside. Ikuto shot up and protectively put his arm in front of me. "That sounded a lot like gunfire." I said, dreading the answer. Kukai stared at the back door. "T-Tadase was outside…" he said. I tried jumping up, but doubled over in pain and Ikuto tried to keep me down, but I got passed him.

I threw the back door open, running out, knowing Ikuto was following me. I ran into the yard, putting an arm against my flat stomach, trying to coat the pain. It was wasted effort. I saw a heap of a green shirt and some jeans were on the lawn.

"Tadase!" I shouted, heading for it. Blood was flowing over his shirt. I bent down, feeling sharp pain in my stomach again. "Tsukiyomi-senpai, can I call you Amu?" he asked, his face going white. "I told you that you could back in junior high," I replied.

"Tadase, who shot you?" I asked. "Amu, I—I—come down here for a second," he said. I thought he had to tell me something and was too weak to say it very loud so, pushing past the pain, I bent down lower. Tadase planted his lips firmly on mine and I was taken by surprise.

I pulled away. Shock was in my eyes. NOW he likes me! He closed his eyes and with that, he was gone. It wasn't true, was it? How could it be? I had been run through, cut, run over, and shot and I was still alive.

Speaking of being run through, I collapsed onto the grass and heard Ikuto running behind me. He picked me up, concern lighting his eyes. "Tadase's d-dead." I managed to struggle out. I gasped sharply in pain, my hand flying to my stomach. I was breathing hard.

IKUTO POV:

Amu blacked out from the pain she was having. I turned to take her back into the house when I heard someone behind me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Amu," a girl's voice said. I turned. If it weren't for the porch light, I wouldn't have been able to see her.

It was a child of no more than twelve at the least with a high ponytail that was black and reached to her knees. She wore a black robe and was as thin as a stick. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'll keep that to myself. I'll be asking the questions and doing the explaining for now. Just answer me this; do you want to save Tsukiyomi Amu?" she asked.


	8. Chapter 8 Saving Amu

Chapter 8. Saving Amu

IKUTO POV:

The girl wore a black robe that went to her ankles, had a knee-length high, black ponytail, had purple eyes, and purple beads were on a thick strand about eighty feet long, wrapped up on her side. "Tskuiyomi Ikuto, do you wish to save Tsukiyomi Amu?" she asked again. I was suspicious of her and I couldn't give her an answer until I knew what she was up to.

"Go away, kid. I don't have time for a snotty brat," I said, trying to remember where and who I'd said that to before. The girl's face darkened and she looked angry. "I'm not a brat and I'm Amu's only chance to survive!" she was suddenly in my face, on her toes to reach my nose with her head. "SO DO YOU WANT MY HELP OR NOT?!!" she shouted.

She was just like some irritating kid I used to know. So persistent and contradictory it drove me out of it. "Look, kid, I highly doubt you could do anything but cause more problems and trouble, so just save your breath and go," I said, turning and walking back into the house.

"You know that blond kissed Amu Tsukiyomi before he died, right? I watched the whole thing," she said. I stopped and turned to face her. "I thought that might get your attention," she smirked. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I suppose you won't let me help until you know," she looked at me with a twisted, evil look in her eyes. "I'm Kannaka Tsukiyomi," she said. She jumped back when I snapped my pocket knife open and threw it at her. She caught it by the blade in the air, between her two small, thin fingers. "Watch it, you wouldn't want to kill me yet," she said knowingly. I hated it when someone from Easter knew something I didn't.

"I don't want any help from someone like you!" I told her, closing the back door. I sat Amu down onto the couch gently and pulled a blanket up to her chest. "Kukai," I turned to face the brown-haired, young adult in the chair across the room. "There's a girl outside; a child. She may seem harmless, but she's a Tsukiyomi and I think she's from Easter. Don't let her near Amu, AT ALL." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, standing up. "I'm going to find that damn Yuki and Aruto. If I do that, there may be a chance for saving Amu." I replied. "Stay here with Amu and don't let anyone inside, okay?"

He looked like he was going to argue but was silent instead. He nodded and I leaned down to kiss Amu. "I'll save you, I promise. Just like when we were kids. Just hang in there." Then I was running on the sidewalk.

**Sorry it was so short! I'll update next chappy this afternoon or evening, I SWEAR!!! Please review! I won't write anymore if I don't get any! By the way, go check out Reminiscing Amuto by Jobrolover93, k? She's REALLLY good so be sure to leave her plenty of reviews ok? **


	9. Chapter 9 Breathing Life

Chapter 9: Breathing Life

NORMAL POV:

Ikuto ran down the sidewalk and out of Kukai's sights. "K-Kukai…" Amu breathed painfully out. He turned and dropped down beside the couch. "Kukai, where's Ikuto?" she inquired weakly. Kukai looked sideways guiltily. "He went to…he went to find a way to save you." He said hesitantly.

Amu looked hostile. She sat up and then screamed in pain, falling back onto the couch. She grasped a hand on her stomach tightly to suppress the terrible, searing pain. "Kukai, I'm not going survive this. You said it yourself to Tadase. Why'd you let him go?!" she shouted at him.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked. "I can still hear and don't change the subject!" she shouted, though it hurt. "It's not true. If we can find a counter curse, we could heal you. But I doubt that mage is willing to help us," Kukai explained.

Amu suddenly felt dizzy. She pulled her hand from her stomach to see the shirt drenched in crimson. The bleeding had started again. Kukai's face went blurry and it was all a slur of color now. "Kukai, I can't breathe," she said, closing her eyes. Kukai jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "AMU!"

IKUTO POV:

I ran as fast as I could and I could just smell a stench in the air that I didn't like at all. I tried to ignore my urge to run back to Amu. I knew that, even if she was dying, the only thing I could do to save her would be to get a counter curse or healing spell.

I didn't even know where I was going. I just let my instincts guide me. I needed to get there, wherever it was, fast. All of a sudden, someone was right beside me. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she said. It was Kannaka, wearing a white sweatshirt with purple sleeves and a short, blue skirt around her stick thighs. "How the hell did you get there?!!" I asked, still running as fast as I could go, and that was faster than my car.

"I told you, I'm a Tsukiyomi, aren't I?" Kannaka replied. She was completely in step with my long legs. I looked at her black hair and saw big, dog-like black ears sticking out. I wondered and looked behind her to see a dog's tail.

I looked very puzzled and she smirked. "I have a Shugo Chara too," she said. "Kiki!" she called. A tiny, black egg came floating up. "Kannaka-chan!" it said excitedly, shedding the shell. A small, black-haired Chara in a black robe with beads by her waist popped out, winking happily. "Kiko, go find Yuki-san," she said.

I skidded to a halt and grabbed the back of the hood, yanking her backwards. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" she shouted, struggling. "Did you say Yuki-san? You know who he is?" I interrogated. Kannaka went silent. I shook her hood hard enough to rouse her, but not hard enough to hurt her really. "Answer me!" I demanded.

She looked guiltily and ashamed at the ground. "He…He's my—he's my elder brother." She said. I dropped her hood and looked away from her. "I know my brother isn't a terrible person! I just know! He wasn't always this terrible." She said, turning to me. "How the hell did you plan on helping me?" I asked harshly. "I can get him to lift the curse! I \ can try and lift it myself because he used to teach me magic!" She looked at me with determined and pleading eyes that were just like Amu's. "Please let me help you! I want to help!"

"Why would you help Yuki's enemy?" I asked. "Because I know my brother is good and I'm willing to put my life on the line to bring him back to his old self again!" she cried. She sounded just like Amu. I looked sideways. "I—I guess I could—" "IKUTO!" I turned to see Kukai running up the street, Amu bridal style in his arms and clearly still out of it.

"Ikuto! She—stopped—breathing!" he panted in a panicked way when he stopped in front of me. "Let me see her!" Kannaka blurted. She didn't even wait for an answer before taking out a silver chain with a golden lock on it with silver jewels in the shape of a flower on the middle of it. "How did YOU get your hands on the Humpty Lock?!!" I asked.

She ignored me and bent over Amu, clicking the Lock to Amu's (Tadase's) shirt. The thought of it being Tadase's shirt made me clench my fists. Kannaka put her ear to Amu's chest. "It's stopped," she said. I felt like I'd been slapped in the face.

"I can help," Kannaka said to Kukai. He cast an unsure glance at me. I sighed and nodded once. He sat Amu down softly and backed up so Kannaka could have room. She took in a deep breath and looked at her Chara. "Okay, Kiko; let's go!" she shouted, determination in her voice.

She sounded just like Amu used to when she was that age. "My own heart! Unlock!" she said. Her robe was back on and her beads at her side, a white ribbon tied to her ponytail. She spread her arms at her sides in the air and closed her eyes.

"Goddess of light, show yourself. Absorb to my soul, which I offer up to you, and breathe into me the power of life!" she chanted. Bright light shot up from the Lock on Amu's chest. Amu inhaled sharply, breathing and coughing. She sat up in a shocked manner. I bent down and calmed her. "I can breathe again, Ikuto! I'm—I'm not dead?!" she shouted, half crying, half laughing, throwing her arms around my neck.

Kannaka took deep breathes and feel to her knees, changing back to her normal clothes and falling forward. Kukai caught her, seeing as I had Amu. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine. That spell always takes a lot of energy." She replied.

"Sugoi." Amu breathed. "What is that?" Kannaka looked at Amu fondly. "It's called Breathing Life. My mother taught me it,"


	10. Chapter 10 I'M YOUR WHAT!

Chapter 10: "I'M YOUR WHAT???"

AMU POV:

I had once again escaped my demise. I was still weak and was a little freaked by the look I was getting from Kannaka. She looked at me like she knew me. Something about her smirk reminded me somewhat of Ikuto, but the determined look in her eyes reminded me of myself.

"Kannaka, is it? I like that name." I commented. "How exactly did your brother come across Easter's old CEO?" I asked. Kannaka looked sideways and fidgeted with her hands. "Well, we were separated from our parents about three years ago while we were in Central Tokyo Station." She said uneasily.

"That's terrible!" I said. "Well, we didn't see it that way. At least, Yuki didn't. I—I was so scared that I'd never see my mom again. I-I had to follow Yuki because he was all I knew and I had always followed him and looked up to him. Then we met that horrible man. He told my brother he'd be stronger if he came with him." Kannaka was crying. I stood up painfully and knelt down to her, hugging her tightly. I didn't know why, but it felt like I was supposed to comfort this one child.

An instinct in me told me that it was my job. She seemed a little shocked and then she buried her head into my shoulder, crying. Poor kid. She was all alone and confused.

I looked at Ikuto. I stood up. "Ikuto, do you feel it too? The need to take care of her?" I whispered as Kannaka was looked over by Kukai, who had recently graduated medical school. Ikuto nodded. "I can't explain it, but when I was arguing with her earlier, I couldn't help but think of you when you were her age and I was seventeen. It was like taking a trip to the past." He got a weird look in his eyes that I recognized all too well.

SLAP!! Ikuto rubbed his face where I'd slapped him. "What in the seven hells was that for??!?!!!" he shouted. "It was because of that look you got when you said you were thinking about me." I replied. "But you're my wife!" he protested. "Not yet, kitty boy! And I won't be your fiancé for long if you keep that attitude up!"

"This from the deranged woman who feels motherly!" he argued. I anime sweat dropped. "BITE ME!" I shouted. "With pleasure." He replied, earning himself a slap to the side of the face again. He only smirked. "Same old Amu, huh?"

"Yeah right!" I shouted. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!!" We both turned to see a tall young woman in torn jeans. She had long blond hair and honey brown eyes. It took me a minute to realize it was Rima. "Rima! What happened?" I asked.

"Aruto and Yuki broke into Tokyo University. They're tearing up this city looking for you, Amu," she answered. "Hinamori-san!" Kairi came running behind her. "Sanjou-san," I said. "At least you guys are all right."

"I've had enough of this!" I suddenly stood and plowed my hands into my hips. "A-Amu," Ikuto said. "I-I've got to put an end to this!" I said. "And get another hole blown through you?! I don't THINK SO!" Ikuto protested. I glared at him. "And what are you planning to do? Letting the city be destroyed is NOT an option, IKUTO!" I emphasized some words so he'd know I was serious.

He seemed to be defeated but the same Ikuto always had to win, so he didn't give in just yet. "You guys are the same as usual!" Kannaka remarked, standing. Ikuto and I must've looked pretty stupid, sitting there, dumbstruck. "H-how would you know?" we asked in unison.

Kannaka smirked at us and closed one eye lazily, putting her hands up and behind her head. She turned and looked at us over her shoulders, still smirking, one eye closed, and her hands behind her head. JUST FRICKIN' LIKE IKUTO!!"

"Oh, don't tell me!" I slapped my forehead, feeling like an idiot. "That's right, mother," she said. Ikuto and I exchanged looks and then turned red. "Mo-" I cocked my head to one side and Ikuto finished while doing the same, "—ther?" Kannaka nodded. "And Fa-ther," she said sarcastically.

Then we both shouted, "I'M YOUR WHAT?!!" Kannaka looked at Rima. "They don't catch on too fast do they?" she asked. "They're a little slow," Rima answered. "A LITTLE SLOW MY ASS!" Ikuto and I shouted.

"Look at that! I know my parents anywhere! Arguing one minute and the next they're agreeing with each other by shouting!" Kannaka said.

"I DO NOT AGREE WITH HER/HIM!" we both yelled. We both turned to each other furiously. "STOP DOING THAT!" we both yelled. "I SAID STOP IT!" I could've sworn Ikuto said 'strip it' and when I saw the look in his eyes, I slapped him.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Rima and Yaya both shouted. "She's right; we won't get anywhere arguing like this. So QUIT BEIN' A PERV AND LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD BEFORE TOKYO IS NO MORE!" I said.

We all decided to pair. We drew papers because (*anime sweat drop*) all the guys wanted to go with me. I said I should go with Kannaka, but no one listened. So, in the end, I was paired with Kairi and Kannaka; Yaya with Kukai; and Rima with Ikuto.

Ikuto seemed to be sulking about me being paired with someone else and I rolled my eyes. We all went different ways. I ran and kept up with Kannaka, completely in step with her as we made our way down the alley ways with Kairi covering us as Samurai Soul from behind.

A few minutes later, we were turning a corner when Kannaka screamed shrilly. I ran straight into something broad and hard. I looked up into the face of Ikuto, staring blankly. "Oh no. Kannaka, stay back!" I said cautiously. "What is it, Amu?" she asked. "That's not Ikuto, at least, he's not himself." I explained.

Ikuto character changed into Black Lynx and began to come at me with his claw blades. "Ikuto!" I couldn't attack him! How did he manage to get himself under hypnosis by Aruto? Was it another spell?

"Ikuto, snap out of it!" I shouted, but he wasn't listening. Great! Wonderful way to die, Amu! Being killed by your fiancé! How low could it get?! I kept dodging his strikes. Thank God he taught me to fight the way he did or I'd be nothing but confetti on the ground right now. But how in hell was I supposed to not get shredded into scraps and still not hurt Ikuto?

"What the heck are you waiting for, Amu?! Fight him already!" Kannaka shouted, taking refuge behind some trash bins. "I can't hit him! He's my fiancé!" I protested. "Well he sure seems keen on hitting you!"


	11. Chapter 11 Amulet Kitty!

Chapter 11: Amulet Kitty!

AMU POV:

I dodged Ikuto's razor claws. His sapphire eyes were blank and he was determined to kill me. "Amu, what are you waiting for? Fight him already!" Kannaka shouted at me, taking cover behind some trash cans. "I can't hit him, he's my fiancé!" I protested, ducking to prevent my face being shredded. "Well, he seems keen on hitting you!" Kannaka shouted.

"I can't exactly fight without my Chara and I can't fight Ikuto even if I did! Get your head on straight Kannaka! You're his daughter, there's no other person in the world more open-minded than Ikuto! Think of something to save my ass or you won't exist for long!" I said, picking up the nearest item I could to hold off the razors. "Slash claw!"

I held the broom out in front of me and surprisingly, it blocked the attack. "Ikuto! Killing me isn't going to resolve anything! I'm not the one who took your entire childhood away! You should be fighting Aruto, or do you really hate me this much?" I shouted at him.

KANNAKA POV:

I had to think fast or I was a goner if Amu was. Great! And they said traveling to the past was going to be a WONDERFUL experience! I picked up the two tin trashcan lids. "I'm really sorry about this, Ikuto, but without both of you, I might as well go poof!" I said, smashing them onto either side of his head. It vibrated a little and Ikuto fell forward, completely knocked out.

Amu still had a terrified look in her eyes and was attempting to catch her breath. "THAT was the best you could do?" she asked hostilely. I shrugged. "That was the ONLY thing I could do unless you wanted him to be snapped in two." I replied as though it was obvious.

Amu sighed. Ikuto's head had landed in her lap. "Just help me pack him." She said irritably.

AMU POV:

Ikuto had one arm around my shoulder and one around Kannaka's. He was still unconscious. "Did you HAVE to hit him so hard?" I asked, feeling the weight right to my knees. "Well, I'm sorry!" Kannaka said sarcastically. "I didn't see you coming up with any better ideas! So don't criticize mine when you have none and let's not forget that it saved your life!"

"Whatever, let's just get him somewhere. Hey, if Rima went with Ikuto," Kannaka looked at me and asked, "So?" Both of our eyes widened in realization. As if on cue, Clown Drop jumped in front of us.

Rima's honey brown eyes were as blank as Ikuto's had been. "Juggling Party!" she shouted, tossing several sharp pins at us. Her puffed out, ruffled circus skirt spun and her stick legs moved up to kick me, but I ducked.

Kannaka looked at me with determination. "I have to cast a spell, Amu," she said. I shook my head 'no' quickly, looking at her like she was insane. "It won't be a dangerous spell. I won't hurt her, I just need to break her of that mind control curse she's under." She said. I looked hesitantly at Rima and then at her, unsure. "Okay," I nodded, taking Ikuto leaning onto my back. It hurt like hell. How could he be so hot and still be so heavy??

"Kiko!" Kannaka said in an ordering voice. She character transformed and her robe was back, along with the white ribbon. "Character Transformation: Wizard Master!" she and her Chara exclaimed. "W-wizard Master?" I repeated. This wasn't sounding good so far.

She looked back and winked with her purple eyes and her long, black lashes. "Don't worry, Amu-chan, I won't be too hard." She said. She then turned to Rima. She held her hands together, clasped. "True light, my master, come forth and use me one again, for I ask you to take my strength and combine it with your own. Let me become you and take away this curse of betrayal!" Light incased her and her pony tail flew up. "I command you! You who knows not the wrath of the goddess of light!" Her eyes went to a glowing yellow completely. "Kannaka! That doesn't sound like a very gentle spell!" I shouted.

Kannaka pointed her slim index finger at Rima, who was totally shocked and not moving. "TSUBASA NIREN!"

Rima lifted off the ground and the light encased her as well. Her eyes closed tightly and then filled with life again as she fell gently to the ground. Rima took a deep breath. "Amu-chan,"

I was trapped under Ikuto's crushing weight and Kannaka began to fall forward. My eyes widened. "Rima!" I shouted with concern. Rima jumped forward and caught Kannaka by the shoulders. Kannaka was back into her sweatshirt and was taking deep breathes. "Damn it," she breathed. "I'm still not strong enough yet."

I felt sort of bad for her. "Amu~nya!" a familiar voice said. I looked at the tiny, blue cat Chara in front of me. "Yoru?!" I exclaimed. "Who else~~nya!" Yoru said. "Very clever, Hinamori Amu," a voice said.

Yuki came from around the corner of the street. "Y-Yuki!" Kannaka said. She stood and shoved Rima's arm away. She wavered and then balanced herself. "What do you want?" Yuki asked coldly.

Kannaka looked hurt. "Big brother I—" "I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER! YOU'RE JUST A PESTERING BRAT!" Yuki shouted darkly. Kannaka almost started crying. How could he be so cruel to her? Wait, couldn't I just ground him, or something like that? Like that would work though!

"That's not very kind! She's your younger sister and looks up to you! I know I could never hurt Ami's feelings like that! If you treat her that way, she'll grow to hate you!" I blurted angrily. "SHUT THE HELL UP! What would you know?! What would you know about what I've been through? You don't even know who you really are so you have no right to even HAVE Chara! Someone as insecure and weak as you doesn't deserve the Lock! Don't judge people about the way they are when you don't even know who you are!" Yuki shouted at me.

I knew what he was saying was true. "You're right. I don't know who I am. If I'm Suu, if I'm Miki, or even if I'm supposed to be Ran. But, I know who I love and I know that I must be a pretty good mother to raise someone as mature as you, Yuki! If you give me a chance now, I can be your friend when you come into my life. But here and now is not the time for us to be fighting."

"I don't want help from you!" Yuki shouted, moving his hand up and then sideways. Thick, purple smoke came flying towards me. I was able to push Ikuto off my back and fall on top of him to duck, without meaning to.

I was glad I'd ducked when I turned and saw that a giant hole had been blown into the building behind me. I gulped and looked back at Yuki, standing. "You'll find out how helpless you really are when I'm through with you!" I jumped aside and rolled painfully across gravel. "Brother! Please stop this!" Kannaka pleaded. "Shut up, you little brat! I told you, I'm not your brother!" Yuki shouted, Kannaka lifting off the ground and screaming in pain.

She went soaring into Rima and they both went flying, screaming into the building. They fell to the ground, unconscious. "Oh come on you guys! What a time to pass out on me!" I shouted, flipping out. I waved my hands in the air. "OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GONNA DO!??!! YORU!" I snatched the cat, making him 'nya' in surprise. "My own heart! Unlock!" I shouted.

I did the same character transformation I had with Teasing Cat, but my hair didn't turn blue and I was just wearing a black and pink version of Black Lynx. My ears and tail were pink as well. "Char mari: Amulet Kitty!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Bravest

Chapter 12: The Bravest

AMU POV:

Kannaka and Rima were blown into a wall of brick and I was left with an unconscious Ikuto. "Come on you guys! What a time to pass out on me!" I shouted. I waved my arms around frantically. "Yoru!" I shouted, grabbing the cat Chara by the middle, squeezing a 'nya' from him. "My own heart! Unlock!" I shouted.

I was wearing a black top that really only covered my chest, short black shorts, and long, black boots to my thighs that were all outlined with pink. I had pink cat ears and a pink tail. "Chara Mari: Amulet Kitty!" I shouted with Yoru in unison.

I was a little weak, but was able to dodge another attack from Yuki. I was lifted off the ground and thrown against a tree. I cried out in pain. I stood up and was able to gain my balance again. "You won't feel so well for long!" Yuki was determined to hit me with something. I dodged attacks like no tomorrow and if I didn't, there would be no tomorrow for me.

Why the hell did everyone want to kill me???!!! Did I fall behind in my fricking taxes or something?? It's not like this would happen because I ignored Geico! ((I don't own Geico))

"God! Would you leave me alone already?!" I shouted. "I'm going to make you suffer! And you're going to regret that you ever lived, Hinamori Amu!" Yuki shouted. "Why can't I just get married in fricking peace?!!" I shouted miserably. "I'll let you get married in pieces!" Yuki shouted back. I had to do a sort of limbo to keep from getting my head sliced off by flying knives.

"Watch where you're throwing those things!" I shouted angrily, feeling a rush of adrenaline. "Do you see now that you are nothing?! You'll be destroyed, along with this city." Yuki said. My eyes widened. "Y-you mean, Aruto's plan is to destroy Tokyo?! Why would he be that crazy?" I asked.

"Because you and Ikuto Tsukiyomi are a danger to the world." Yuki answered. I looked up at him. "Is that what he told you?" I asked breathlessly. I dodged several spells. "It's the truth! You left Kannaka and me. If you can't take being killed for your own daughter, then she'll fight you!" Yuki shouted. "Kannaka! There's the woman who ruined your future for you! She left you!"

Yuki held his hand spread and at the wall and pile of rubble Rima and Kannaka had fallen into. Kannaka stood up and pulled the beads from her side. Her purple eyes had gone as blank as Rima's and Ikuto's had. "Is that what's been controlling everyone?" I asked.

"You don't really catch on fast, do you?" Yuki said. "My mother…she left me by myself. I WILL kill you!" Kannaka shouted, coming towards me. She swung the long strand of beads and they stung while grabbing my ankles, pulling my feet from under me. My head slammed down onto the pavement. I grabbed the back of it and gasped sharply in pain. When I had busted it earlier, it still hurt.

The beads came flying at me again, whipping my skin and making it burn while wrapping around my middle. I screamed in pain as I was pulled into the air and then flipped into the side of a brick building harshly. Pain hit through my body as I stood up. Kannaka stepped towards me. "Kannaka! I didn't leave you! You said yourself that you were separated from your parents!" I said.

I moved out of the way of her beads. "I don't want to fight you, Kannaka!" I shouted. "Only cowards won't fight!" Kannaka shouted. She grabbed me around my arm and pulled me down.

"Is that what Yuki told you?!" I shouted more than asked. "Yuki is brain washed into hating and so are you!" I shouted at her. Kannaka screamed for me to shut up and swung her beads at me again. "I'm your mother! You aren't being very respectful!" I said.

"Screw you!!" Kannaka shouted. _Think damn it! What can you do? What did your parents do to you when this sort of disrespect happened? _I thought frantically. "Of course!" I shouted in realization. I ran up, dodging the whip of beads. I jumped and snatched Kannaka up over my slender knee, taking her by such surprise that she dropped the beads.

"I'm sorry Kannaka, but you brought this on yourself!" I said, spanking her harshly. Tears filled her eyes and she began crying. "A-Amu! What are you doing?" Kannaka said, looking over her shoulder at me. "You mean you don't remember?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Uh—if I remembered, would I be asking you?" Kannaka asked in a smart alac tone. I sighed in exasperation. "You are too much like your father," I said. "I have had enough of you!" Yuki shouted. I pulled Kannaka in front of me and held onto her tightly, waiting for the spell to crash into my back. It didn't, though.

I turned to see Ikuto in front of me, standing over Kannaka and I. He had blocked the spell with his claws. He turned quickly and picked me up bridal style and I held tight to Kannaka. "Hold on, Amu!" he said to me. I nodded and dug my face against his chest.

I felt safe now. As long as Ikuto was there, I knew Kannaka and I were safe. But I was being a coward. "Ikuto, land now," I said. "Amu, are you insane?!" he asked. "Put me down!" I said. Ikuto landed and I jumped up, handing Kannaka to Ikuto. She had gone unconscious.

"Amu," Ikuto almost protested before I kissed him forcibly to shut him up. "I know what I'm doing. This has to be stopped,"

Ikuto nodded and I jumped up. ((Did I mention she was still Amulet Kitty? Well, she was.)) I rolled aside when Yuki spotted me. "Yuki! If you want to kill me, you'll have to come down here and do it!" I screamed up. "Stop being a coward! I know you're not this big of a loser!"

"How would you know!?" Yuki shouted. I smirked. "Because you're mine and Ikuto's son," I replied. "Yuki, I know you're not a bad person!" I said. I jumped up from the wall and then I jumped back off, grabbing Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki looked shocked. I pulled him down by the shoulders and wrapped my arms around his head tightly, pressing his head against my chest the way a mother would. "I'm your mom, Yuki. I want you to give me a chance. I can be there for you, Yuki and I can take care of you in the future. I don't know how you guys got to come to this year, but I know it's opened my eyes to something. I love you because you are my son,"

He hugged me back. "Can I have a chance, Yuki?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry, mother," he said

That was the day it all summed up to me. What did becoming Amu Tsukiyomi really mean? I would find out soon, wouldn't I?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO WEEKS LATER:

AMU POV:

Kannaka and Yuki had said good bye and they were back in the future where they belonged. I hoped they had found Ikuto and I again. I looked in the diamond studded vanity mirror in the dressing room under the church.

"Hold still, Amu-chan!" Rima scolded, curling the back of my metallic-pink hair. She pulled the curls up into the diamond tiara and let most of them hang down around my thin shoulders. The white, silk dress had beads embroidered all down the torso and Yaya had to tighten the ribbons in the back.

"You look beautiful, Amu-chi!" Yaya said. "Don't look so depressed. It's your wedding day!" Rima said cheerfully, unplugging the curling iron. "Yeah," I said, smiling. We hadn't heard about Aruto in two weeks, after that episode with Yuki, he disappeared again.

Well, my bride's maids have gone. Ami looked up at me with her green eyes and I smiled, despite my nervous jitters. I took a deep breath as the doors opened and the wedding march played.

OMJ!!! It's the last chappy up next. What will happen?? SUSPENSE!!! Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I'll be posting again 2morrow and I expect all of u 2 review. And don't forget Jobrolover93's story! It's getting even better!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Amu Tsukiyomi

Chapter 13: Amu Tsukiyomi

AMU POV:

The white, silvery veil over my face hid the nervousness and happiness on my face as I walked behind Ami and the rose petals being strolled onto the aisle. Tadase sat on the bride's side three benches behind my parents. I still hadn't forgiven him for pretending to die.

I walked down and saw all my friends on both sides of the white altar. Ikuto was standing with a straight face on one side of the altar. I felt Utau's eyes burning into my head from behind. I didn't even let it bother me, though. I kept walking and held tight to the flowers in my hands. "Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony," the priest in a long, white robe said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, do you take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" he recited. "I do," Ikuto said, placing the silver ring onto my slender ring finger, the blue gem gleaming in it. I blushed. "Hinamori Amu, do you take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

I felt a rush of happiness overflow my body. I was trembling a little. "Amu, this is where you say 'I do'," Ikuto said into my ear. I blushed as I realized he was as nervous as I was. I then realized I had been waiting for this moment ever since I had met Ikuto. "I do," I said, placing the golden ring on his hand. "Is there anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed? Except for Hotori Tadase and Hoshina Utau." He added sternly. Utau and Tadase's hands went slowly back down.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Ikuto lifted the veil and with a kiss, my life forever changed for the better.

Ikuto picked me up and sat me down over the side of the convertible's door, setting me into the leather seat. Everyone from inside the church came out as well, cheering and throwing rice. Ikuto got in as well and began driving. I turned and waved. Then I turned back, throwing the bouquet of white and pink roses behind me.

A child in a blue dress that didn't stand out much in a black ponytail and had purple eyes caught it. I smiled broadly and tapped Ikuto on the shoulder. Yuki stood by Kannaka and waved. "That's not good; she caught it," Ikuto said. "Why isn't that good?" I asked as they all grew farther away. "Because; that means she'll be the next person to get married. That also means that I'll have to by an extra large baseball bat so I can beat all the guys away from her." I playfully slapped his shoulder and waved back at my future children.

"So, Amu, have I won the bet?" Ikuto asked. "Have I turned you back into the normal Amu?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ikuto, as usual, you won,"

I then knew that becoming Amu Tsukiyomi was a hard task, but I had accomplished it and I knew that we had a happy future waiting for us. I was looking forward to meeting my son and my daughter when I brought them into the world. And I was mostly looking forward to being with Ikuto for the rest of my life.

That's what it meant to BE Amu Tsukiyomi. No, I was Mrs. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yes, that was me. Ikuto and I stand for tomorrow and we'll be all right as long as we are together.

***Sobs* That was the last chapter. Please review. I have another story about these two, but not a sequel to this one. It's pretty good, so I've been told in email. It's called 'Knowing, Loving, Hating, and Fighting'. Thanks for reading it and I hope it wasn't TOO sucky of an ending. *Anime sweat drops* I don't think I should be patting myself on the back for good writing when I thought it was pretty stupid-sounding myself, but I wanted a satisfying ending. Don't forget to read Reminiscing Amuto by Jobrolover93, who has kept me going on this story. Please give her lots of reviews. Nice to have you all reading this and I hope you will read my stories **


End file.
